Turning On The Outside
by dd-inu-71643
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and the gang gets turn into a Rugrat character. Please read and review. Thanks
1. Default Chapter

Let me introduce the story of my world. Turning On The Outside. I don't own anyone in Inuyasha but that alright because I will turn the tables on them . . . TU HA HA HA HA HA TU HA HA HA HA HA HA HA TU HA HA HA HA HA HA HA  
  
Chapter 1. How it all started * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * It's was a normal day for our heros. Inuyasha was arguing with Kagome about taking a break, Shippo was playing with Kirara, and Miroku got slap for groping Sango.  
  
Inuyasha stop arguing and his ears twitched.  
  
"Inuyasha what is it," said Kagome.  
  
Miroku said, "I feel something coming with great aura."  
  
"I feel it too," said Sango.  
  
"Kagome get back, I will kill this demon" said Inuyasha  
  
"Inuyasha don't get big headed. We don't even know what kind of demon it is." said Kagome  
  
Kirara growled  
  
"What is it Kirara" said a worried Shippo  
  
5 seconds later a demon came out. It was a cartoon demon ( I know its stupid, but it goes with the story.) He was tall and cute, with cream color hair, light bluish-greenish eyes. He started to talk.  
  
"My name is Kareku and I'm a cartoon demon."  
  
Everyone started to laugh and laugh and laugh.  
  
Kareku got mad and said "You laugh at me!"  
  
Well, duh don't you see our external faces full of geed  
  
Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Inuyasha and grasp.  
  
"What is it dammit" said a confused Inuyasha  
  
"You just said a big word" said Kagome and everyone blasted out laughing again.  
  
"I ain't dumb ya know; shit" said an angry Inuyasha Well, you always act like you don't have a brain" said a still laughing Kagome.  
  
Still laughing, they all forgot about Kareku, until he said "You will all pay for mocking me"  
  
Everyone stops laughing.  
  
"We forgot about the demon" said Shippo  
  
Inuyasha pulled out his sword, but it was too late. Kareku was already in the air saying a chant.  
  
"When the clock hits midnight, you will all turn into a character from the future show "Rugrats" little, helpless, babies but you will still have your personality. To get back how you are now you will have to find this" Kareku holds up a purple-bluish ball, "The Ball of Realness." Kareku said that and then through the ball far away.  
  
Of course, Inuyasha gets mad and attacks Kareku and kills him in one blow. ( I was going to leave it here but I didn't want to leave ya'll hanging . . . yet)  
  
"Inuyasha why did you do that" said Miroku.  
  
"Because now we ain't going to be turns into a what is it a "Ratrug."  
  
"You wonder why we call you dumb, don't you know that killing Kareku will make it hard on us." said a mad Kagome  
  
"So, we can find the orb now"  
  
"No, we can't"  
  
"Why not . . ."  
  
"Because, we are all tried and sleep, and hungry."  
  
"You ain't going to die"  
  
"I will die if I didn't get food and sleep"  
  
"Why do we care about you anyway"  
  
Now Kagome is really mad and said, "Sit . . . if . . . sit . . . you . . . sit . . . don't . . . sit . . . care . . . sit . . . then . . . sit . . . take . . . sit . . . me . . . sit . . . to . . . sit . . . the . . . sit . . . well. She ran away crying.  
  
Inuyasha got up all dirty and ran after Kagome. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * With Miroku and Sango. "Sango, before all this happens I just want to tell you one thing . . ."  
  
"What is it Houshi"  
  
"It just; the reason I grope you and look at you all the time is because I'm . . ."  
  
"Your what"  
  
Miroku took Sango's hands and look her deep into her eyes. Sango tilted her head down, but Miroku cup her chin with his hands and looks into her eyes again.  
  
Sango was blushing, "Houshi what is you doing."  
  
"Sango you the only person I want to be with, you're my heart, my love, my angel and my everything. . . . I love you."  
  
"Oh, Miroku I love you too"  
  
Miroku was shock for three reasons, one she said his name, two she loves him back, and three he is blushing.  
  
Sango notices his blush and smile. Shippo saw the whole thing and said, " Ewww, talking about love, but I know you like Sango. Ha! Ha! Ha! Miroku hearts Sango, Miroku hearts Sango."  
  
Shippo was hit on the head by Miroku and he took Sango's hand and they walk of to find Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * With Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha finds Kagome crying under the tree where they first met.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and then stop when she starts talking.  
  
"Why are you here, you don't care about me?"  
  
"Kagome I do care about you and I don't want to see ya cry"  
  
"Why? You don't care about me"  
  
"Kagome there is something I need to tell you."  
  
"What" "Kagome, the only reason I argue with you is because I . . .  
  
Inuyasha looks at Kagome and hugs her.  
  
"Inu . . . yasha"  
  
"Kagome I love you with all my heart and soul, and I need you in my life."  
  
"Inuyasha I love you too"  
  
Inuyasha hold Kagome tighter and said, "when we get out of this I want to be with you forever"  
  
"I want to be with you forever too, Inuyasha"  
  
They got up and went to look for Sango and Miroku, to get ready for what midnight will being to them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miroku and Sango came in the cleaning where Inuyasha and Kagome just sat up at. They walk over to them not a shame that they are holding hands.  
  
"Hi Sango and Miroku, where is Shippo and Kirara" said Kagome with a smile on her face  
  
"We are right here. Is it time to go to Kaeda's hut?"  
  
"Yes, lets go and tell her what happened. Maybe she can help."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well I leave it here. I hope ya'll like it. Please review and tell everyone you know to read and review. Please Please Please, I don't like to beg but I will. Please  
  
Next chapter will be here very soon, as soon as you review. So do an ASAYR ( as soon as you review) Chapter 2 will be called Turning  
  
See ya Deonna 


	2. Turning

Hello out ther'. I finally writing another chapter. I hope you like this one.  
  
Chapter 2 Turning  
  
At Keade's  
  
The gang is walking through the forest and they finally see Kaede's hut. The hurry in to tell Kaede about what happens and to get ready to sleep.  
  
"Ye have finally come back" said Kaede  
  
Kaede already knows something is wrong.  
  
"What is worrying ye?"  
  
"Kaede a cartoon demon did something to us and now we all are going to be turn into helpless little cartoon babies and to be turn back we have to find "The Ball of Realness. He through that far far into the east, and we have to get it. And we wanted to see if you can help," said Kagome in two breathe.  
  
Everyone is stirring at Kagome with wide eyes. Kagome turns around and said, "What; did I do it again."  
  
Everyone just shakes their head up and down and starts to laugh.  
  
Kagome says under her breath, "Haters"  
  
Well of course Inuyasha hears it and asks, "Kagome what is a hater."  
  
Kagome smiles an evil smile and she tells everyone loud and clear what a hater is.  
  
"A HATER IS PEOPLE WHO DON'T LIKE WHAT YOU DO, BECAUSE THEY CAN'T DO IT."  
  
Everyone is confused and Kagome is laughing at their faces.  
  
"Can we get some rest now?" Said a yawning Shippo with Kirara in his tiny hands.  
  
"Yes, lets all go inside and get ready for this big night. I will sleep with Sango and Inuyasha  
  
sleep outside and Kagome can sleep in a room with Shippo." said Miroku  
  
Sango slaps Miroku and says, "Just because we are together don't mean I will sleep with you.  
  
I'm sleeping in a room with Kagome and Shippo. You sleep in a room with Inuyasha."  
  
"But Sango I have to protect you from other people wondering hands," said Miroku  
  
"You are the only person I know that have wondering hands, and Kagome is a girl"  
  
"Yes, but I can't keep my hands off you, so how will Kagome not touch you that . . . "  
  
By this time Sango is blushing a mild red.  
  
Before Miroku could say it, Inuyasha hit him in the head.  
  
"Kagome ain't going to touch Sango 'cause Kagome would want to touch me"  
  
Kagome is blushing now.  
  
Miroku just smiles and says, "OK, I know Kagome will not do that. Sango I will see you in the morning, my love," and he kisses Sango hand.  
  
Sango starts to response to the kiss till she feels Miroku preoccupied hand on her butt, than she slaps him.  
  
Sango and Kagome go into their room and went to sleep in one minute.  
  
Shippo and Kirara come in after getting some water and they went to sleep in two seconds.  
  
Miroku, Kaede, and Inuyasha were the last ones to go to see.  
  
Morning everyone wakes up to a scream.  
  
Everyone is surprise because they don't know what character they are except Kagome.  
  
"I rebember this show when I was this many years old," she holds up seven fingers  
  
"I can tell all of yous who you is."  
  
She pointed at Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha you is Tommy, but you have long white hair and you fangs in you mouth. Tommy postta be the nicest."  
  
"Why the hell is I bim," said Inuyasha  
  
"cause you are brave and Tommy is brave"  
  
"Well, I do have to save your sorry asses." said Inuyasha  
  
"Sango your Kimmi. She is brave too, but you have brown hair not black like she have. Miroku you look like an old Dil with black hair with your little ponytail. Dil is smart about things a lot of people don't know about and Shippo your Chuckle. He's bery bery scared of everything. The only thing different is you red hair is in a ponytail."  
  
Kagome goes to her yellow bag and gets a mirror out to see who see is.  
  
"I'm Angelica, but I have black hair with pigtails. Angelica is smart about things but she is mean. I'm not mean, is I."  
  
Everyone except Inuyasha shakes their heads.  
  
"You is mean and bubborn," said Inuyasha  
  
"Sit"  
  
Inuyasha fells in the dirt and cries, "I'm telling mommy, and stop doing that; shiiit."  
  
Everyone is laughing.  
  
Kaede is just watching. She understood what Kagome is saying but she doesn't understand the others. So she asks  
  
"Why is it that ye can speak to both?"  
  
"Well, because I not that older then them, so I can talk to them an you grown- ups."  
  
"Ok, ye stay here and I will get something to cook."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Kagome walks to the other and says, "We have to make a plan, so we can be back to normen."  
  
"Ok, but I wantta set next to Sango." said Miroku  
  
I leave ya'll here. I hope you like it and tell the other peps you know the read this too. I don't write in a long time because my computer was messed up. The next chapter will be soon, since school is out. Review and review. Thanks  
  
Deonna  
  
Next chapter "The Plan" 


End file.
